Crush
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Remus finds out Hermione has a crush on him.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Just a little one-shot that popped into my head and I had to write down. I hope you enjoy it.**_ _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

„Hermione, have you got a minute," Remus asked.

She nodded , hoping he wouldn't notice that her heart was about to burst out of her chest any minute now, due to it beating so wildly. Hermione followed her workmate into his office, half treading half hoping what was about to come. They had been working together for six months now. A year ago she developed a new twist on the Wolfsbane potion, which would help werewolves to live an even more normal life. She was now working together with Remus Lupin, to find a way to make this new potion known among the werewolves and at the same time loosening up the laws on werevolves.

Hermione and Remus hadn't seen each other very often, after the war had ended. Both were occupied with their lives. While Hermione was apprenticing to become a Potion Mistress, Remus was working for the Ministry and was married to Tonks and had two children with her.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus asked quietly.

Hermione nodded again.

"I might be wrong and then I'm really embarrassed. But am I wrong or do you have a crush on me?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes.

"I thought so," Remus said softly, "You know I'm married and so you are."

"I know. It's not that I chose to fancy you … It … It just happened."

"What about Ron?" he asked.

"I still love him," Hermione mumbled.

Her thoughts wandered back to her husband. She did love him dearly. He was a caring and loving man and had definitely been growing up since the final battle. After losing his brother in the fight Ron changed. He lost his carefree nature and became very devoted in helping George find back to life after this devastating loss. Working first as an auror, where his suppressed anger from the war and its aftermath helped him to focus and excel at his work. But seeing George struggle with depression and alcohol he started more and more helping out at the joke shop until he quit being an auror and started working at the store completely. It turned out he really enjoyed working for George and it helped the lonely twin to have somebody to look out for him.

Hermione who had always admired Ron's way to be as young and carefree as he used to be, a thing she never managed but secretly enjoyed in others, was amazed how war had changed him. He still had his carefree moments and didn't take everything too seriously normally, but she knew that sometimes that was only a show for others.

After the war Ron and her had grown closer and closer and ended up married. She never regretted marrying Ron and they were happy with their two kids, but somehow over the last couple of weeks she had developed this small crush on Remus. He seemed to be different to Ron, despite the fact that they were both loving and caring people. But the older wizard had this exciting bad boy image, always away with other werewolves, but doing it in the ministry's name. His dangerous and exciting job mixed with his caring personality and his love for books, Ron never shared, made him very attractive to Hermione. And although she knew he was happily married to Tonks she couldn't help fancying him a bit. Wondering what it would feel like to kiss him …

She had never said a word about it and tried to hide it, knowing what a mess it would be. But obviously she didn't make a good job about it.

"I think I have to go," Hermione whispered feeling embarrassed and humiliated knowing now, Remus would never feel the same way she did, which made her feel a little bit relieved as well.

She turned around and was about to leave when he caught her wrist so she had to turn back again.

"Please don't go like this Hermione. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. You know I love Tonks dearly and came to care for you over the last couple of weeks a great deal. You are intelligent and beautiful woman, so I don't let myself think about you in any other way than a friend or colleague. But I don't want to risk my marriage over …"

"So you do like me," Hermione asked cutting across him.

"Yes I like you, but not in the same way, I'm sorry," Remus replied.

A stray tear escaped Hermione's eyes and ran down her cheek.

"I feel so humiliated," Hermione mumbled. Remus stepped closer and brushed away her tear.

"Don't touch me," Hermione said weakly, causing the werewolf to flinch and take his hand of her cheek like he had burnt himself.

"I have to go. I'll let you know how to proceed next with the outcome of my trial runs with the potion. I'd rather do our meetings via correspondence in the future. Bye Remus," she gravely said and turned around to leave the room.

Remus stood there with slumped shoulders knowing he just lost one of his friends.

Hermione turned around again, a pleading expression on her face, "Don't tell Tonks."

"I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: It was originally planned as a one-shot, but thanks to HPBlue it will have a couple of chapters. Thanks for your ideas! And to the guest reviewer, I hope it doesn't seem as pointless anymore. ;-)**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.** _

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the living room staring into space. Fortunately the children were at the Burrow and Molly had asked her if they could stay overnight. Hermione had gladly accepted the offer and was now lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even bother to turn on some lights or light a fire. Thinking back to the incident this morning a big lump formed in her throat and she had to swallow hard. It was the most humiliating thing that ever happened in her life. The whole situation was utterly embarrassing. Hermione wasn't even sure how it happened. How did she fall for a married guy who was nearly twenty years older and had two children? Until today it was nothing than a slight crush she tried to ignore. But somehow it became real, when Remus asked her about it. Suddenly she realised how she had endangered her marriage and her family.

"Hey you scared me. I thought nobody is home. Why are you sitting in the dark?" Ron who was leaning against the doorframe asked and turned on the light.

Hermione looked up at her husband, dazed by the sudden light.

"What's wrong? You look sad? Did something happen?"

Instead of answering Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she covered them with her hands.

Ron quickly caught her in an embrace.

"You scare me. What happened? Is something wrong with the kids?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No … everything … is fine," she choked out between two sobs.

"Clearly," Ron mumbled amused but nonetheless held onto her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Tell me what happened?"

It took Hermione another minute before she was able to answer without sobbing.

"I feel so humiliated," she mumbled.

"Who humiliated you," Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"I did myself."

"How come?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered," I'm afraid to tell you."

Ron raised his eyebrow questioningly, "In all those years we've been married, did I once give you the impression I'm a husband to be scared of?"

"No, but I've never done anything as stupid," Hermione mumbled.

"Please tell me. You are making me nervous," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and said, "Okay, here it goes, Remus found out that I've got a crush on him."

Ron swallowed but didn't say anything.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Ron walked over to the window and stared outside.

"I kind of saw it coming. You did talk about him an awful lot over the last couple months. I always felt that you are too good for me. So I thought it's time to let you go."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I feel so humiliated that I'm obviously not able to make you happy."

Hermione gaped at her husband, "Why would you think I'm not happy with you?"

"Because you have a crush on Remus," Ron replied his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm going to bed, it's all a bit much," Ron added through gritted teeth and left the room.

Hermione angrily brushed over her eyes, were tears were threatening to spill. She sighed and slowly followed her husband, finding him in the bathroom staring into the mirror. Hermione slowly rested her face against his back and when he didn't pull away, gently placed her arms around his middle.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't. I'm just sad. Am I really not good enough for you?"

His voice sounded weak, like a little boy's. A tear was now running down his cheek and he quickly covered his face with his hand, so he didn't see himself being the pathetic husband he felt like. Hermione turned Ron around, not after struggling a bit, since he didn't want to face her.

"You are way too good for me Ron. You love me, despite of all my flaws, you understand me better than everybody else, you are a loving and caring husband and father. You have the gift to loosen me up, when once again I get tensed up because of work. You taught me to take life not as serious and still you know how serious it can be. Hell, we've been through a war together."

"Still you are looking after some other guy," Ron said quietly.

"I know, I'm horrible. I'm really sorry. Please be assured nothing happened. And we won't see each other for a long time. We'll be doing our work over correspondence. Can you forgive me Ron?"

Her eyes were pleading. Ron's features, who had been quite tense since her confession, slightly softened.

"I love you Hermione. Come on let's get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow. And maybe we should go away for a couple of days, just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while."

Ron gently took her by the hand and ushered her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks for all your support and your reviews.**_ _ **So here you go with Tonks' reaction.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.  
**_

* * *

One week later

"Tell me what's bothering you? You have been very quiet lately, " Tonks said lightly touching her husband's shoulder.

Remus who was sitting in his favourite armchair reading a book, gave her a small smile.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit tired from work."

Tonks just raised an eyebrow in response, "Please. That's ridiculous. I know when you are tired. When you are grumpy and impatient, that's when you are tired. But now you are quiet, sort of distant and withdrawn. Did I offend you somehow?"

"No it has nothing to do with you, my love," he replied getting up, quickly pecked her on the cheek and left the room. Tonks followed him to the kitchen, where he started preparing himself a cup of tea.

"Do you want some as well?"

She nodded.

"Please tell me what happened. Maybe I can help you. Has it something to do with work? Did you have a fight with Hermione?" She asked, knowing that her husband and his colleague not always had the same opinion on things.

"No we didn't fight," he replied looking at his feet, knowing he needed to answer her, since she wouldn't give up questioning.

"But I gather from your reaction it has something to do with her!"

Remus sighed and quietly said, "Hermione has a crush on me."

"WHAT? She is married and so are you. I hope you know that."

"Yes, I know that. Nothing happened."

"Yet. I know you always had a soft spot for Hermione. I remember you telling me she was your brightest student back at Hogwarts…"

"That's not what I would call having a soft spot for somebody. I just thought she was a clever girl back then and she still is very smart," Remus cut across her.

"And she is very good-looking, don't you think?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me? Have you seen her? She is gorgeous. Her bushy mane is tamed into lovely curls and giving birth to two children obviously agreed with her body. She looks very womanly in a good way, that is. Hermione looks lovely."

Remus sighed, "Well okay she looks quite good."

"Ha, I knew it! So I guess you have a crush on her too."

"No I haven't. Yes she is very bright and yes she is good-looking, but that's it," he said angrily, "It's you that I'm married to. I love you Tonks and you know it."

"For now we are married, but Merlin knows how long until you go after her, when everybody knows werewolves don't mate for life, but go for one partner after the other."

Remus expression shifted from anger to hurt. Tonks had never seen her husband's eyes as sad as now, after that revelation from her, which must have felt like a betrayal to him. Not even when he talked about Sirius' death had he looked as heartbroken as now. He turned away and quietly left the room.

Tonks eyes filled with tears and she couldn't help starting to sob. What had she done? Why had she said something like that? She didn't even mean it. She had voiced one of these prejudices they both loathed, just because Hermione had a crush on him? She felt disgusted by herself. Nothing had happened and she knew he had told the truth. Remus was the most honest person she knew. She trusted him more than anybody else. How could she hurt him so badly?

Tonks had to find him. Thank Merlin the kids were at Hogwarts and didn't have to witness this ugly fight. She found her husband in the bathroom staring into the mirror, his hands clinging onto the sink, knuckles all white. Remus' face was pale and his expression vulnerable and lost.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it."

"I know why. Because that's what you truly feel about me. Maybe I'm just a good shag for you. That's what werewolves are good for, the animal inside helps."

"That's not true. Remus I love you. I don't know why I said it, maybe I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me."

"How did I hurt you? Didn't you listen to me? Hermione has a crush on me, it's not the other way around."

"I know, but I'm still hurt. She is everything I am not. She is gorgeous and clever and I'm sure she could have anybody she wants."

Remus features, which had hardened while she was talking to him, slightly softened again.

"You are gorgeous and clever."

Tonks snorted, " Yeah right. I'm clumsy and normal looking."

"Look I can't deal with you right now. I need some time to think. You hurt me badly, " he said and made his way to their bedroom. He pulled out an old worn suitcase from underneath their bed and threw in some random clothes and a few books. Tonks who had followed him once again, was leaning against the doorframe and watched him, her eyes filled with tears.

When he passed her, suitcase in hand, she pleaded, "Please don't go. I'm so sorry."

"I need to go. I need some distance. Good-bye."

"Bye Remus," she whispered after she heard the front door click shut. Tonks curled herself up on Remus' side of the bed, pulled the blanket over herself and started weeping bitterly into his pillow.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it! Coming up next: Grand finale. All four of them will meet!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I had a few problems writing it and I'm still not sure if it's any good. But well here you go. I hope you like it.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

 **One and a half years later**

Tonks was looking at her husband somewhat insecure.

Remus gently took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "It's gonna be fine. Molly told me Hermione and Ron won't be there. They booked a holiday somewhere down south."

Tonks looked at the Burrow covered in snow. Their breath hung in clouds around their faces. Teddy and Anna had already entered the house and were welcomed into the chaos that was the charm of the Burrow.

"I'm scared," she whispered, thinking back of what had happened over the last one and a half years. Tears were threatening to spill, when she thought back to that horrible evening, when it all had started. How she had driven her own husband out for their home with her inexcusable behaviour. He came back after a couple of days and had accepted her apology.

But it took them a long, long time until they were back at where they had been before their fight. It needed many late night talks and even a couple of counselling sessions to rebuild their relationship. It made Remus realise Tonks wasn't the strong and tough woman, he always thought she was. She apparently had never accepted herself as the tomboy and strong fighter she was. Instead she always longed to be a gorgeous and elegant woman. And it took her some time to realise that she would never be a woman like this and people liked her because of the person she was not despite of it and sometimes she still didn't believe it. Remus realising that Tonks was more insecure that he thought she was, told her again and again that he loved her, but she had to love herself as well.

He loved her strong personality and will and he told her that was why he had fallen for her in the first place. He also told her that he was very disappointed and hurt about what she said that evening, but he realised now it was out of hurt and fear of losing him, which was ridiculous he said, because nobody fancied a werewolf. Tonks sighed an replied how it was possible that he still didn't see what other people – especially women – saw in him, a handsome, intelligent and polite man, not to forget loving and very brave.

All in all it took them nearly until this Christmas to sort out their marriage and it still rested on unsounding footing.

Tonks intensified the pressure on his hand and when he turned to face her, he saw a tear running down her nose.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I never should have said what I said."

Remus sighed and gently brushed away her tear with her thumb," We've been through this my love. You were hurt and scared and it was in the heat of the moment. And in the months following this one evening I also said a few things I shouldn't have. I've forgiven you like you have forgiven me. It's fine now. We have to move on. Come on let's go inside, it's freezing today."

"I know we have to move on. It just all came back to me, when I saw the Burrow," she said quietly.

* * *

It was half an hour later, when Tonks and Remus were sitting on the settee cuddled together sipping some mulled wine watching the merriment that was going on at Christmas Eve at the Burrow. The house was full of people, laughter and joy and Remus finally felt Tonks relax at his side when suddenly the door to the living room opened and Hermione and Ron came in. Tonks stiffened, Ron's jaw dropped, while Hermione studied her feet and Remus stubbornly pressed a kiss to Tonks' temple.

The greeting went rather stiffly and Hermione dragged Ron up to his old room, slamming the door behind her.

"What are they doing here? Who invited them?"

"If I had to guess I would say mum invited them."

"But why would they accept? They apologised every single time Molly invited them over the last 1 ½ years. I wanted to have a peaceful Christmas."

"Hermione look at me," Ron placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards, "It's gonna be fine. Try to ignore them and stay away from too much alcohol, that's when you normally get very sentimental and touchy-feely. Oh and I guess they came because they knew we would be away."

"I'm scared Ron."

"Try to think of all his flaws and annoying habits, which will be hard because he is a great guy. Anyway come on let's go downstairs, I'm sure dad has some muggle-related question to you and I'm sure this year he will be thrilled because you will really take time to answer all his questions," Ron winked at her. She burst out with laughter.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I deserve you."

Meanwhile Tonks and Remus were standing in the corner of the living room talking quietly to each other.

"I thought they wouldn't be here, " Tonks whispered annoyed.

"I guess something went wrong with their planned holiday," Remus replied.

"Come on let's not get ourselves a ruined Christmas. We'll stay away from them. There are enough other people to talk to and soon we'll be able to leave."

Just then Molly announced that dinner was ready and everybody assembled around the magically enlarged dining table. As always the dinner was loud and merry except for two people, who answered very taciturn and wouldn't really join in the merriment. While Hermione mutely ate her food, Tonks threw annoyed and hateful glances at her.

"Can you please pass me the carrots and the gravy? Oh and can I please have some more cider," Hermione said to know one in particular.

"Typical. You have to have everything, don't you," Tonks hissed. Hermione's eyes, who had been very well aware of Tonks' stares filled with tears and she got up looked at Remus saying, "You promised me you wouldn't tell her." And then she left the room.

Ron got up and hurried after his wife.

"Was that really necessary?" Remus asked his wife quietly.

"She nearly ruined our marriage," Tonks replied.

"I beg to differ, that was mainly you," Remus answered coldly. Tonks hastily got up from the table pushing over her chair and with tears streaming down her face she hurried out of the room as well.

"Bugger," Remus exclaimed and went after her.

The rest of the room sat there gobsmacked at the sudden emotional outburst, not knowing what it was all about.

Arthur sighed and got up, "I'll have a look if I can help, I think, I know what it's about."

* * *

When Arthur didn't find them inside, he stepped out into the garden. The moment he stepped outside, Tonks raised her wand pointing it at Hermione who didn't even defend herself and just stood there with slumped shoulders.

"You bitch," Tonks hissed.

"Leave her alone," Ron snarled stepping between Hermione and Tonks' wand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say, what I said in front of everybody. Don't threaten Hermione. It was me now, who hurt you not her," Remus said resting his hand on Tonks' shoulder.

"But it was her, who started it all," Tonks replied never taking her eyes off Hermione her wand still raised.

Arthur sighed, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Please do," Remus replied with relief in his voice.

"First of all we want some privacy since it seems we have some spectators," he said pointing to the Burrow, where all the windows were now occupied with people pressing their noses against them. Arthur waved his wand and a tent appeared around them, equipped with a couple of armchairs, a coffee table and a small Scandinavian wood stove. He also accioed a plate of Christmas and some bottles of butterbeer.

"From what I heard Remus found out that Hermione had a crush on him," Arthur started the conversation.

Hermione looked mortified and whispered to Ron," You told your dad?"

"Hermione you need to understand I was very hurt. I needed somebody to talk to."

"I can assure you Hermione nobody else knows," Arthur said solemnly.

"You know it's perfectly normal to have a crush on somebody else at least once in your marriage. Molly had that once and me too."

"That's sick," Tonks said.

"No I don't think so, because I think there is more than one person you can connect to. It's important what you do about it, how you handle things. And I think you did perfectly Hermione. You stayed away from Remus and you talked to Ron about it. You were honest."

"But she managed to ruin our marriage," Tonks grumbled.

"Really Tonks? Did she? Or did you rather fight with Remus because you were insecure and scared to lose him and maybe you said things you shouldn't have."

Tonks blushed and quietly looked down on her hands.

"I thought so," Arthur said quietly. "Look you four, you need to find a way to be around each other."

"Tonks may I say something," Hermione asked quietly.

Tonks just harrumphed in response.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to break you two up. It just happened, somehow I developed this crush on Remus. And I tried to ignore it and I didn't say a thing. I didn't want you to find out. I'm sorry Tonks, I never wanted to hurt you."

Hermione got up and walked over to Tonks and reached out to shake her hand. Tonks turned her head away.

"Please Tonks," Remus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't," Tonks mumbled.

Arthur got up, went over to Tonks as well and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Listen to me Tonks. You always seem to be so confident and fun. But sometimes I get the impression it's all just an act. And actually you are insecure and shy. And I don't know why, because to be honest you are a beautiful, intelligent and brave woman."

"Really, that's what you think about me," Tonks blushed and gave him a small smile.

"And I'm sure I'm not the only one, who thinks like that. You have to see, that you are a woman who is very loveable. Maybe then you will realise that Remus won't leave you because Hermione is more beautiful or brave or intelligent. I couldn't even decide who is the more interesting woman of you two. And it's not a contest anyway."

"Well I guess we all know who is more intelligent," Tonks said and gave Hermione a tiny smile.

"Very intelligent to have a crush on my colleague," Hermione said quietly a smile playing around her lips.

"Well it hasn't anything to do with your intelligence I hope, because otherwise I'm the dumbest woman on the planet."

"How come?"

"Because I once had a crush on … S … Snape," Tonks admitted.

"You what? Snivellus, really?" Remus sat there with his hanging open mouth, while Hermione giggled and Ron was mumbling, "The git, I can't believe it."

"See! I told you everybody has a crush on somebody else at least once, "Arthur grinned.

"So Dad, tell us who did you have a crush on then?" Ron asked with a curious look on his face.

Arthur blushed fiercely and shook his head, "I can't it's really embarrassing."

"Come on Arthur, it can't be more embarrassing than my fiasco," Hermione said.

"Believe me, it can worse," Arthur said gravely.

"Now we all want to know. You made us curious," Remus grinned.

"Okay you have to promise me, what I tell you now never leaves this tent."

"I hope that goes for everything said in this tent," Hermione said.

They all nodded.

"Okay then. Please keep in mind it has been a long time ago."

"Come on Dad!"

"Okay I had a crush on Narcissa!"

"MALFOY," Ron screeched very unmanly.

"How many women named Narcissa do you know," Arthur replied sarcastically.

Tonks grinned and said," So we know from Arthur, Hermione and me. It's your turn to let us know, Ron."

"Only if Remus tells us as well," Ron replied.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed," You go first."

"Fleur," Ron said his ears bright red.

Hermione giggled, "Still Fleur?"

Ron nodded.

"Remus your turn," Hermione grinned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to. You think you can be the only one to not embarrass yourself."

Remus sighed.

"Skeeter."

Tonks burst out with laughter," Of all the crushes we've heard of, that's the most embarrassing one."

"I know," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"So can we please forget about that stupid crush of mine," Hermione and added, "I loved if we could be friends again. At least so we can be around each other once a year at Christmas."

"Sounds acceptable to me," Tonks said, "and I'm sorry I threatened you. Can we maybe go for a little walk, Hermione?"

"Yes sure, let me just get my coat."

* * *

Five minutes later the two witches were walking on a small path leading away from the Burrow.

"I'm really sorry Tonks. You have to believe me. I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. And I would never ever interfere with your marriage," Hermione explained.

"I guess I knew that all along, but I was so scared of losing Remus. You know he is the love of my life. He is the only man ever who made me feel like a woman. And I was scared he would fall for you, because you are so much more interesting."

"You have to stop degrading yourself."

"Maybe. But there is something else. I thought that if somebody falls for a werewolf, it has to be something serious. Normally nobody has a crush on a werewolf."

"I see how this can be a good point. And you are right, for me Remus is so much more than a werewolf," Hermione gave her a crooked smile.

"I have to say Ron seemed to be so much cooler than me about it," Tonks admitted.

"I know. He has been amazing and I realised over the last one and a half years, what I've got in him. I think I hurt him very much though," Hermione said quietly and added, "He even said, he knew at some point he would have to let me go, because he always knew I was out of his league. This weren't his actual words, but something like that. I'm not even sure why he thinks like that?"

"Well you are very smart and a bookworm, very intellectual. And … well … don't be mad, but he is not."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. He makes me laugh. Ron has the ability to loosen me up, when I'm tense about something. I know sometimes I can be high-maintenance, but he never complains and just takes me as I am. He has been my friend since we were eleven. One of the few friends I had. He has been there for me all the time. True we had our ups and downs, but in the end we made it. And I love being married to him."

"That sounds perfect."

"I know and I did something horrible," Hermione said with a frown.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It has just been a crush."

Hermione raised an eyebrow," Did **you** just say it **just** has been a crush?"

Tonks nodded and sighed, "Please can we be friends again. I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Tonks hugged her friend. "Let's go back."

* * *

When they arrived back at the Burrow they found Ron and Arthur talking to Remus. Suddenly they burst into laughter, while Remus gritted his teeth.

"I think you have to rescue your husband from them."

"I probably should, but I would love to hear them make fun about his crush on Skeeter. I mean Skeeter, can you believe it?"

Tonks asked while they were walking over to them.

"Hi you guys. How are you doing?"

Arthur and Ron grinned, while Remus rolled his eyes.

"I would be fine, if they would stop making fun about my crush on Skeeter," he whispered.

Hermione grinned.

"So did you work things out?"

"Yes, I think we did, didn't we?" Tonks lightly squeezed the younger witch's hand.

"I'm glad," Remus said and kissed Tonks' temple and then stepped forward and quickly gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione stiffened under his touch, but then relaxed and smiled.

"I'm happy we can be friends again," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell Tonks, she wouldn't give up asking me, what was wrong."

"It's okay Remus," Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and added," Maybe it was for the best."

THE END

* * *

 _ **AN: So I hope you liked it?! I'm sorry for those of you, who wanted Remus and Hermione to get together.**_


End file.
